


Ain't No Escape

by Kunda (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst/References to Giving Up, Attempt at Humor, Murder, Negan's Intimidation Doesnt Work, Negan's cool but he ruffles my feathers, Other, Protective Davis, Set in Alexandria, Short, Weird Plot Shit, all over the place, one chapter only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kunda
Summary: Negan tries some shit with Carl and Judith but this time Nora is not away hunting for her family. Buckle up shits wild because Nora finally does something she cant finish.





	Ain't No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did Negan(as a character) a solid.

Nora had returned from a hunt right before The Saviors arrived and, by what their leader came off as, they didn't exactly have the mindset of a healthy community. All the while she skinned what rabbits she had collected, Judith, Carl and Enid sat together a few feet away on the porch of her home. Laughter filling her ears and making even the dignified woman want to curl into a ball and weep because her family were finally happy.

Things were going alright, though Carl lost an eye and Maggie had been rushed to The Hilltop because of her pregnancy Nora couldn't wish for anything BUT to see her lover again. After she watched her close friend get his face smashed in right after Abraham, she didn't understand why Daryl had held back. or why she held back from ripping his head clean off and feeding it to his men, likely stayed off of it so she wouldn't get more people killed for anything. Everything had happened so quickly when Negan arrived at their gates and requested a little meeting with Baby Grimes, Nora was against the idea of him breathing around her so the cub wouldn't get some disease he carried. But all of her hate aside she had to hand it to him for being so positively infuriating during the damn apocalypse when they had better things to do.

Nora spat on the ground two steps down when his slick voice stung her ears like poison, Carl and Enid stopping their playdate with the baby to stare up at the big loud trucks moving in while men swarmed Alexandria's streets like termites to a mound. "Carl get Judith inside" She turned to meet his gaze, her Powdery eyes filled with the unsoothed hunger for the man's blood that, no matter how hard she tried would never taste the man's flesh and blood cutting and rippling through her jaws. "Nora he wants--" "NOW! Im not playing a game Little Grimes"

Yes, a nickname for the boy she envied, still had one parent while Enid and Nora had to watch their parents either being ripped apart by the dead or by your own people, the latter being worse but for a girl as young as Enid. Pitiful truly. But with a pained expression, Carl picked up the child and slowly turned to go inside, stopped by Negan who made himself at home by swinging his wired bat over his shoulder and trotting over like some french pampered poodle. Negan though rode on his high horse and only sighed disappointedly when He caught Carl slipping away, "Bring the Baby over eyepatch, oh hey sugar buns. go grab us a pitcher of water won't ya?" His drawl wasn't as bad as Rick's or Daryl's but it still, somehow, managed to set her on edge.

When she was grabbing the pitcher of water the Norsk made sure to do a double glare at the man in question, a scowl reaching her face when he puckered his lips and made kissing noises. _Fucking Creep_. Her water trek was shorter than she had thought it would be and as soon as the pitcher was full of cold sparkling liquid she made her way out, Negan's wicked scent burning her nostrils more than his voice burnt. What she saw made her almost spill vile vomit all over the porch, Negan was reaching for Baby Grimes, Ricks daughter who frankly couldn't tell toe from finger very well. Her fight or flight instincts kicked in and the last thing she heard before propelling herself through the air between The Saviors was a few 'Oh shits' and 'the fuck' and the pitcher hitting the wooden tile floor with a crash. Within less than a second her body grew to over half of her original mass and, unlike the people around, had a mouthful of extremely sharp canines that could tear through flesh if she was being too rough playing.

Nora's nostrils flared, the hot air of Virginis burning down into her already heated body which in turn only seemed to aggravate her more. Negan backed up, an impressed smile plastering across his face, his white teeth showing.  _Show them again dickbag ill rip them out._ Nora shook her head, tongue slipping between her teeth as she growled lowly at those that put her cub in danger. She was met with Negans, one again, irritating voice. "Wooah holy shit, Y'all have some.. beast with you? Rick how about you give me this.. animal and you can keep the rations"

Nora didn't change her stance, hackles raised on her back like pins on one of those sewing cushions.  _Daryl please, they're going to hurt Judith. I can feel it._ To no avail Nora spoke to the hunter through her mind, she hoped and prayed they would leave but before she could act out of instinct to fight Rick stepped up shaking his head slowly. "She's family, not some wild animal" What a shit show this turned out to be. Nora shuffled, body tense but relaxing when Judith poked at her hind leg with a small mouthing of what she assumed to be "Bih Dohhie" So Nora let herself slip down, her body bending so she could nuzzle the pup lovingly, the tense gaze of Rick asking her, pleading for her to just end I even if it was going to end with everyone dead.

The next few minutes went by like a blur, Nora agreed and told Rick that they could take her as long as they left them alone for two months, at most he agreed three weeks which was reasonable but not enough. Ropes wrapping and tying around her neck like she was a rabid animal under no control of their real body. Nora waited patiently, head held high as three of Negan's men led her into the back of a supply truck, tying the ropes onto the holes in the back of the truck so she wouldn't 'struggle' or 'bite' someone's hand off when they were fixing her a-- bed? at least they weren't indecent. the bed was simple though, piled with old bloody blankets with stains Nora did not care to scent out. but she did smell Daryl on them, fresh, it brought her hope she never knew she had.

The shifter waited, laying herself on the uncomfortable bed when they had finally untied her and chased her to the back, she waited for the two men out of the three to leave before whimpering like a nightmare bound puppy, paw going over her muzzle as she closed her eyes and called out. A longing yowl, she hated to make such an indecent sound but it was what it was, and when he got close enough she lashed out. Body pushing off the metal backing of the truck so she could reach her target with relative ease, if only she hadn't-- she needed-- her community needed help. When her mouth made contact with skin she closed her eyes and ripped, the man screams echoing while a gunshot or two fired off and she felt the pain sting her back right thigh and just missing her head before she let go and retreated. The man she had attacked was unrecognizable the only thing she noticed was Negans sarcastic claims along with a few commanding orders to his men.

 

* * *

 

To be honest she was expecting this, having a rope tied around her mouth so she couldn't bite and one around her neck and front legs to strap her down without worry. But had she killed a man for nothing? n,o he was invading her territory with no mercy so she returned the gesture, no mercy. Though now she had to somberly lick away at the metallic liquid that stained her easily marked face, white fur was a bastard.

Nora held herself together, she was incapable of changing, that or she refused under all this stress and pain.  _Fight or Flight_. Her instincts kicked in, Causing her once limp limbs to jitter out in spazzy ways, Hind paws trying to find a solid grip on the slippery grounding, the bounce of the truck adds to nothing.

When they reached their settlement Nora was played out completely, tongue lolling out of her mouth as the once humid air left her hissing for water to at least cool off inside, panting dried the tongue and if she was dehydrated it wouldn't help any. She mentally reminded herself to never try killing a man with hundreds of people. So Nora let go, eyes closing with one last pant before she was out from both heat exhaustion and dehydration.

when the shifter awoke she was in a dark room, eyes adjusting bravely to the sudden darkness so she could see around. Guess being a nocturnal predator had its quirks huh. She adjusted her position to sit up, licking her chops skillfully but at a fault when she couldn't see-- ah! Nora turned, tucking her tail down so if she was sharing a cell, if this even was a cell, she wouldn't thwap someone with her tail. The woman bent again, tongue sagging out to gingerly take a taste of the liquid before she could sniff for food there was shuffling behind the door that gave anything BUT a safe feeling, then a familiar voice. Dwight. "Yer real lucky that beasts with you or else I would 'ave beat you to ~Easy Street~ dunno why Negan put her with you anyways. kill one of his men. real fighter almost took him out." She didn't hear a response only an extremely low padder of someone tapping their hand against cement in a pattern. Nora turned again, shifting uncomfortably in the extremely small space so she could sit down and face who she longed for this whole time.

Her head shot forward inhabit, eyes closing as she tried to get closer to her lover. A whine grumbling from her throat more forcefully than need be. When her head collided with Daryl's chest he slowly lifted an arm, wincing when he lifted it too high and was forced to put it back down. "Wut we gonna do, Nora. ain't gonna escape" That got a fine reaction from the bullheaded Canine he was being comforted by. She lifted her head up so she could leave a sloppy lick across his left cheek, nearly getting newly made slobber in his eye. "A'right a'right"

But Daryl was right, he wasn't healing as quickly as he could be. why did he let them beat him? protection of the communities? safety for himself? Nora plopped down beside him, using her free forepaw to pester him into laying his head against her stomach, the warmth she emitted likely uncomfortable in the head but good enough for now.

_I missed you_


End file.
